Turniej nas nie rozdzieli
by zako7
Summary: Co by było gdyby Susan Bones w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego sprzeciwiła się całemu domowi Hufflepuff i stanęła po stronie Harry'ego Pottera, gdy wszyscy się od niego odwrócili? Czy zaprzyjaźniliby się? I co do tego wszystkiego mają Lavender Brown , Parvati Patil i Teodor Nott? HP/SB. Hermiona i Ron ukazani w bardzo złym świetle. Mój pierwszy fic. Liczę na komentarze.


Harry miał tego wszystkiego serdecznie dość. Dość Hermiony, Rona i całego tego głupiego Turnieju. Kiedy zazdrosny Weasley pokłócił się z nim, Hermiona jak zwykle musiała stanąć po jego stronie. W sumie, i tak mu to nie robiło różnicy. Prędzej czy później Hermiona i tak by się odwróciła. Miało to także dobre strony. Miał więcej czasu na naukę, a z eliksirów udało mu się nawet zdobyć zadowalający za antidotum na truciznę z czarciego pazura. Nauczyciele zaczęli go chwalić. Był to jeden z powodów, dla których się z nią pokłócił. Gryfonka nie mogła znieść myśli, że ktoś byłby od niej lepszy w jakimkolwiek przedmiocie, więc doszło między nimi do poważnej kłótni. Harry zasępił się na wspomnienie tamtego dnia. Było to zaraz po tym, jak profesor McGonagall na lekcji transmutacji oznajmiła mu przy całej klasie, że wychodzi mu to lepiej, niż Granger.

_-Hermiona, o co ci chodzi?_

_Granger zatrzymała się i obrzuciła Harry'ego pogardliwym spojrzeniem. _

_-Ty już chyb wiedzieć, o co mi chodzi!- powiedziała Hermiona i próbowała odejść, ale Harry złapał ją za rękę. _

_-PUŚĆ MNIE GNOJU! NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE! JESZCZE…- Nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo przerwał jej Harry._

_-Jeszcze się czymś zarazisz?- Harry roześmiał się szyderczo.-Może jeszcze się szlamem ubrudzisz?! Przepraszam cię Hermiono, jestem czystej krwi. Może jeszcze powiesz, że nienawidzisz mnie, bo zacząłem się lepiej uczyć?! Może powiesz, że jestem kłamcą i wrzuciłem swoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia? _

_Hermiona przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, a po chwili oznajmiła cichym, spokojnym głosem._

_-Dokładnie to chciałam powiedzieć._

Więcej ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Jakby tego było mało, przeciwko niemu była połowa Gryffindoru, w tym Ron, Hermiona, Dean, Seamus i cały pierwszy, drugi i trzeci rocznik. Neville i Ginny zachowywali neutralność, bo nie posyłali Harry'emu nienawistnych spojrzeń, ale też nie popierali go. Wielcy z nich przyjaciele, prychnął Harry. W Hufflepuffie chyba nie było osoby, która by nie uważała go za kłamcę, głównie przez to, że drugim reprezentantem Hogwartu był Cedric Diggory. Krukoni wzięli stronę Puchonów, a Slytherin, jak to Slytherin szczególnie zasłynął w poniżaniu Harry'ego. Nie widząc innej możliwości, Harry wyszedł z biblioteki i udał się do pokoju wspólnego. Wieczorem musi porozmawiać z Syriuszem.

-Ernie, co to ma być?

Susan Bones wpatrywała się tępo w stos plakietek z napisem ,,Potter cuchnie'' stojących na dywanie w pokoju wspólnym Hufflepuffu. Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, Hanna Abbott, podobnie jak Justyn Finch-Fletchley i sam Ernie, mieli je przypięte do szat i zanosili się ze śmiechu.

-Jak Potter to zobaczy, to się tak załamie, że nie stawi się nawet na pierwsze zadanie!- powiedział czerwony ze śmiechu Justyn.

Susan obrzuciła go pogardliwym spojrzeniem i wyszła z pokoju wspólnego. Cały dom Hufflepuffu był przeciwko Harry'emu, który w gruncie rzeczy był bardzo miły. Nigdy nie słyszała, żeby kogoś obrażał czy wyzywał. W jej opinii Harry to miły chłopak z problemami. Jednak przez to, że Cedric dostał się do Turnieju, cały dom Hufflepuff był teraz przeciwko Harry'emu.

TRZASK!

Susan i osoba, z którą się zderzyła leżeli teraz na podłodze. Puchonka wstała i otrzepała ubranie. O wilku mowa. Harry. Zderzyła się z Harrym.

-Przepraszam, naprawdę, nie widziałem, że…- zaczął Harry, ale urwał, kiedy zobaczył jej twarz.- Ach, to ty.

Po czym odszedł. Susan w jednej chwili zdała sobie sprawę z sytuacji i pobiegła za nim. Chwyciła go za ramię. Odskoczył jak oparzony.

-Zostaw mnie, dobrze? – powiedział Harry.

-Co ja ci takiego zrobiłam?! Nie jestem taka jak inni Puchoni, nie obchodzi mnie ten cały Cedric i ten głupi Turniej. Dom Helgi Hufflepuff słynął z koleżeństwa i dobroci, a teraz… Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. W każdym razie, nie chcę mieć z tobą wojny, bo cię lubię, jasne? Nie, nie noszę tych durnych plakietek.

I odeszła, pozostawiając go samego. Susan sama nie wiedziała, czemu to powiedziała. Może po prostu lubi Harry'ego? Tak, pewnie tak. Postanowiła nie dawać Harry'emu szansy do zatrzymania jej i szybko pobiegła na siódme piętro. Znikła za drzwiami Pokoju Życzeń.


End file.
